Silently Burning
by Marley-Aqua-33
Summary: Fushimi Saruhiko always thought he would live in his grey, flat and boring world, thus believing he would be forever alone, until a single-celled idiot named Yata Misaki came into his life. / Yata Misaki had the urge to escape from the world where his father did whatever he wanted with him and missing not having anyone to rely. They were silently burning until they met each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first K fanfiction. I personally love Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki, so I tried to write a fanfiction on my own.

I hope you enjoy it. Review, please? :)

I don't own any K Project character. GoRA does. (Lucky ones. u.u)

* * *

_The pain we share will burn us both_

It had been three months now. Three months since he left HOMRA and joined Scepter4.

He had seen Misaki today. He had been smiling and laughing while Suoh Mikoto, Anna, Kamamoto and Izumo were heading to Izumo's bar, probably after beating some gang HOMRA had business with.

Three months. Three months and Misaki was just fine.

Seeing that Misaki didn't need him as much as he needed him, cut his heart everytime damn time that he believed he was bleeding internally.

_Misaki… Don't leave me here…_

* * *

Before he had met Misaki, the world was just boring, worthless and flat.

No one liked him. Not his family, not his school companions, not his teachers… No one.

However, he was fine with that. He didn't mind. He didn't mind at all.

He noticed that the world didn't like him, the first time, through his family.

One night, his parents were preparing themselves to going out for dinner, like they used to do. They always left Fushimi on his own. They affirmed that he was a grown boy that didn't need someone to look after him as they were away.

It was normal for them to go away but, somehow, Fushimi had a strange feeling inside him.

As they were standing by the exit door, his father came closer to him and ruffled his hair. With a forced smile, he muttered three simple words:

"See you later."

He headed to bed with still that strange sensation in his heart.

The next morning, he woke up naturally. He looked at his bedside clock and noticed it was already 11:30 a.m.

It was strange. He always woke up at 7:20 a.m. by the sound of his father taking a shower while his mother prepared their breakfast.

He got up from his bed and headed to the living room. No one was there.

Slowly, he opened up the door to his parents' bedroom. Maybe, they were still fast asleep.

But, the bedroom was empty.

The bed remained untouched since last night. In the middle of the bed, there was a note with only one word written.

_Farewell_

In that moment he realized he was alone in the world. No one loved him. He was by himself. _Alone. _Maybe, forever even.

He left the note where he found it and stared at one of the white walls of the room.

He didn't cry. He didn't shred one single tear.

After what seemed endless hours for him, he got up and headed to his bedroom and packed all he needed in a single bag.

As he headed to the exit door of his flat, he stopped and stared back at his flat. He remained emotionless as he turned and close the door behind him.

He knew he would never return there. The memories wouldn't allow him.

The setting sun shinned on his back.

He was five years old.

* * *

Though the years, he lived alone in a single, old flat.

He attended school, although, he could count trough his fingers how many time he went there.

At first, he tried to befriend some of his classmates, but, he found it useless.

Everyone was boring and annoying. He too knew that his classmates found him strange. Too strange for their likings.

Eventually, they realized he was also a genious. He would always have a perfect score in his exams. Not that he would studied hard for the tests. He didn't give a damn about school or grades. He just had an uncommon intelligence for his age.

For that, he begun to receive some rude comments followed by some beat ups after school. In those first times, he would also defend himself, punching some kids in their faces and kicking their groins, until they grabbed his arms and punched his stomach repeatedly, leaving him curled up on the cold floor with emptiness reflecting in his eyes.

Because of that, he decided to carry knives around with him. Just to still hold on in this world and not been eaten by it. He had to hold on, he knew that, but he didn't know why.

Through the time, he continued believing that his world would never change. That he was destined to be alone forever, feeling bored since he woke up every morning as when he went to sleep.

He hated it. The world could end tomorrow for all he cared.

However, everything changed in high school, when he met a single-brain idiot named Yata Misaki.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Marley again. Wow, I finally finished this chapter. I have been busy, so I apologize for the waiting. ^^'

It's time for Misaki! Let's see how this goes… *becomes slightly terrified of your reaction*

Well, I don't want to bother you more. Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own K Project characters. Everyone from GoRA does.

* * *

_I was scared of being betrayed, so I kept running…_

Yata Misaki released his flames. He wanted to burn everything to the ground. He wanted to burn everything, leaving no blood, nor bones, nor ash behind.

His flames engulfed him and he felt warm. But… It was not enough to replace the cold his heart was feeling. It was clenching so hard in his chest, he'd thought he heard it breaking into pieces.

He was heading to HOMRA riding in his skateboard, doing some of his old tricks with it, when he saw them. The fancy main enemies of HOMRA – The Blues.

Smirking, Misaki got closer to them. It appeared that they were done finishing some stupid duty their boss had ordered them and now they were packing everything to head back to their huge, air-conditioned mansion that they, supposedly, called main headquarters.

Oh, he really wanted to teach them a lesson. This area didn't belong to them. It belonged to HOMRA, not those Blue dogs. It pissed him off everything he saw them crossing the line and do whatever they wanted in Mikoto-san's territory.

"HEY, YOU BLUE BASTARDS! THIS ZONE IS UNDER MIKOTO-SAN'S RESPONSIBILITY! HOW DARE YOU BE IN HERE AGAIN?! HUH?! WARN YOUR WEIRD BOSS TO CHECK THE LOCATION BEFORE ASSIGNING YOU THERE, OR HE WILL RECEIVE HIS SUBORDINATES WITH EACH OF THEIR SWORDS UP IN THEIR ASSES! ARGH, MIKOTO-SAN…"

"It's always Mikoto-san this, Mikoto-san that… Seriously, can't your single-cell brain think in worth aspects than worthless ones, _Mi~sa~ki_?"

No way. He knew that voice too well. It belonged to the only person who had insisted to always call him by his first name. The same person who he thought he could never relate to but ended being the one to see the not-so-tough-guy part that was inside him. The only person who he has devoted all of his trust. The only person he rely his back on and believed who would always be together with him.

Only… To be left alone in the end. After everything he went through, after everything they went through… Mikoto-san saved them. They were together in HOMRA where he felt at home, this time for real. He couldn't understand Saruhiko. He had everything in HOMRA: a family, warm and love… And, he left him for Scepter4, for elegant and rich aspects, for power.

_Instead of laughing like a fool, watch what I am going to become._

He screamed to release the pain. As the flames started to grow bigger and bigger so did each scream he took.

* * *

Yata Misaki was a normal six year-old boy with shoulder-length chestnut hair and amber eyes. Eventually, a cute boy for his age. So was he told.

Since his early days, he always hated his first name. _Misaki._ He was a boy, god damn. Not some little girl. He would push people away and start arguing (more like shouting) every time someone called by his first name.

He was given the name Misaki because both of their parents wanted a cute, little girl to have as a baby. To their surprise, destiny had reserved them a baby of the opposite aspect. Needless to say, that was one of the first aspects that led to his father dislike him.

However, when Misaki was put in the arms of his tired mother, she immediately felt so much love for her baby boy that the desire for having a girl was completely forgotten. While staring at the loving, little figure in her arms, she noticed that her baby boy really resembled a beautiful, baby girl with his chestnut hair and little nose and small, perfect lips.

She smiled. Fate decided to give a hand. She didn't have a girl as she expected, but Fate offered her a gorgeous baby boy who looked exactly like a baby girl.

And so was settled. Misaki Yata.

But his name was not the only thing he hated. Besides his father, the damn milk had always been in his dark list.

Ever since he learned that the milk for newborns comes from women's breasts and later, when the child was no longer a baby, they feed them milk that came from cow's breasts; for him it was like a sin that could not be forgiven.

Futhermore, to help the situation, when he was 3 years old, Misaki had decided to not wait for his mother to give him his milk bottle that was cooling in their kitchen table. She had put it there with the same purpose as to cool it since she heated it in the stove, meaning that it was burning hot and needed a 30 minute wait for it to be at the right temperature.

Misaki climbed to a chair slowly and finally he found his reward. The milk bottle. It was time to eat. Taking the bottle at his mouth in a second, he let go for it a second after, screaming because of his burden tongue. Unfortunately, since he didn't put down the bottle and, instead, he throwed it in the air, one third of the burning milk fell on him.

He cried and cried and cried. It hurted so much. His mom found him crying and screaming in the kitchen floor with his skin red as a mature tomato, soaked wet and smelling like milk.

They immediately went to the hospital were the doctors explained that he had first degree burns and needed to stay in the hospital until the pain passed away and to control the situation of his skin, in case the skin tended to not heal and the dehydration was extremely high.

Misaki had never felt that much pain in his life. He couldn't move without having to scream and shredding one tear or two. And his mother or nurses would caress his hair while putting the stinking cream for his skin to heal.

With only 3 years old he promised to never drink milk again.

As he grew older, the dislike his father had for him became more and more evident.

He started to call him worthless piece of shit, dumb, idiot and all those names to break a person down. Yes, he wanted his son to be broken. Like his heart when he heard the nurse announcing that they had a baby boy. He stood there as the nurse placed him in his mother's arms. He left the room without a word and went to bar nearby.

One time, when returning from the nursery school, Misaki run to the couch where his father was watching a repeated football match.

"Papa, look! Today he drew our families. This is me, you and Mama!" – he smiled brightly while his father took the drawing from his petite hands.

His dad stared at his drawing. It was pretty good for a four year old. He got up from his coach and walked a few steps, never taking his eyes off the drawing.

"Papa?"

He turned to Misaki, who looked so innocent sitted in the couch he had been. He smirked darkly. He grabbed the sketch with his two hands and ripped it off multiple times and let the papers fell onto the floor.

Misaki was shocked and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Papa, why did you-"

"You will never be part of this family. You are not my son. I won't allow some dumb kid to be my son. UNACCEPTABLE. If it wasn't for you mother, you would be living in the streets all ALONE. No one actually cares for you. Your mother and I always wanted a girl and here you are. You are the responsible one why me and your mother are constantly fighting. It is you who leaves mom in tears and also leaves me pisses off! You worthless piece of shit only came to ruin our lives!"

He grabbed Misaki by the arm to not let him run away and slapped him with full force. Crying and screaming in pain, Misaki tried to cover himself from his dad. But, it was useless. After releasing all his anger, he pushed Misaki to the ground.

"Don't ever tell mom about this or else it will be worse for you…"

He got up from the floor, and unable to stop crying, he headed to his bedroom and hugged his pillow shredding bitter tears until sleep took him.

Through the years, his loveable personality was disappearing and his heart seemed hiden. He had some friends but never anyone who he could rely. How could he when he knew if he trusted his heart to someone, they would always break it? He learned that since he was little.

The atmosphere he had to deal with in his home made him become more violent, short-tempered and losing his head over something little. The result was been left with bruises and cuts however, he also made sure he would leave his opponents in much worst conditions.

Every time someone insulted him by his height or lack of it, by calling names or laughing at his first name, it always ended up with fights that Misaki would do alone. He felt like he was fighting against his dad, finally standing up and kicking his ass for all the cruel things he kept doing all this years to him. He was fighting against evil. He was fighting to defeat the fear that was inside him. He was fighting to be stronger so he could one day be invincible and stop all these human beings like his father. Or so did he thought.

He thought he could never trust his back to anyone in his life. That in the end, he would be left alone in the streets like his father said, rotting and no one would care because he was a mistake. He was a moron. He was a moron with a broken heart that could free his pain in the fights he daily had. He didn't want to cry like his father used to make him to. Deep inside, he felt like… A mistake. A mistake that had to put a mask and be someone he didn't want to be. That, and be in peace for once.

Those thoughts keep tormenting him until high school, when he met a guy who had always a boredom mood around him, was the most unsociable person and also a lazy genius called Fushimi Saruhiko.

Little did he know that guy would become the most important part of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

New update. I can hear the hallelujah from those loving and patient people who still keep following this story.

I just want to say some relevant details this chapter has. Yes, school year starts on April on Japan. It's Spring time. Second, the phrases I put in the beggining of the chapters are some part of the lyrics either of Fushimi's character song or Yata's. Third detail, sorry for the long explanation Fushimi is going to have in publicly (you will understand this lately).

As always, GoRA owns the characters.

Also, check out my other fanfiction _The shining flame that lingers in your heart._

In sum, let me express my gratitude to everyone who reviewed until now and those who keep following the story.

Please, enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

_When it's about you, I just feel proud but I keep quiet._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A hand reached from under the blankets to the annoying alarm clock that wouldn't stop beeping. After a little struggle between his hand and the button to shut the damn alarm clock off, he threw it against the wall. Why had he bought that in the first place? And it has been so long since he had set his alarm clock to 7 a.m. so why had he set it again?

Oh, wait… Today was 12th of April, wasn't it?

"Argh. First day of high school… How annoying.", Fushimi signed under the blankets while he stared at the celling.

Reaching for his glasses, he noticed through the alarm clock that was on the floor next to the wall he had thrown it that was already 7:50 a.m.

"Shit." , Fushimi jumped out of the bed. Even though he didn't care for school, nor grades, nor the world; this was the first day of school and if he wasn't there on time, the teacher would assure that Fushimi would clean the whole school even if he took him years.

After taking a quick shower, he put a towel around his waist while he had another for drying his dark-blue hair. After dressing himself with the uniform he was supposed to wear which consisted of brown trousers and jacket, a white shirt underneath along with a dark waistcoat and a necklace that resembled a cross, which the school had adopted as their symbol; he turned to the small mirror on the bathroom that was still covered in steam and cleaned it with his hand. Seeing his image blurred, he closed his eyes and put on his glasses just to see if everything in his uniform was in order. Opening his eyes with a sign, he found a pale figure with tired and sad blue eyes staring straight at him. He couldn't let people see this figure. This depressing figure. The weak side of him. He hated to see… and feel it. He averted his gaze away from the mirror. He didn't want to see the hopeless, lonely figure in there. With his right hand, he touched his chest in the place where his heart always was. He could feel the slow heartbeat underneath it and if he listened closed enough, he could also feel the scars that his heart had got over the years. They were small but they would never heal, because he was alone. He had no one to heal him. No one to kiss his heart and take away the memories that were cutting it in small pieces.

He clenched his right hand, still on his chest, tightly. He was feeling irritated. He was beginning to feel pissed off at his own weak side, like every time he showed it. Who needed friends? He was fine on his own. He always had been. Ever since his parents abandoned him, he promised himself that we would never be hurt again. That he would never need anyone else. He wouldn't put his heart in someone's hands so they could crush it again. With this resolve, he had been making walls all over the years, so that no one could come close to torn his heart in shreds. And he learned how to live behind those walls. He had his own world – boring, grey, flat… but safe.

He looked at the mirror again. Now he liked what he was seeing. A figure staring at him emotionless and with a look of boredom in his eyes. Now he recognized the person on the other side of the mirror, closed in a cage and with walls surrounding him.

"That's how you should always stay.", he whispered placing a hand on the mirror, while his refection also placed is hand on his, mimicked his own words at the same as him.

* * *

At 8:15 a.m. he left home. He realized he would never be on time at his school. He shrugged, beginning to think why he had the effort of get all ready to school. It was meaningless. It would be the same every year – new annoying students on his class, new annoying teachers, annoying tests, annoying people that would try to bully him physically and verbally, annoying chit-chat on the canteen while everyone had lunch… **Just. Annoying.**

He stopped on a café and asked for a take away cup of milk and coffee. He still had some money left after buying yesterday's dinner. He needed his coffee to waking him up or else he would surely fall asleep on his first ten minutes of class.

The atmosphere around him was extremely lively and peaceful at the same time. The sun was shining brightly, the day was warm and the sky was blue with a few clouds floating away with a gentle breeze. Looking down on Earth, some people were running to their jobs with their coffees in hand; others were in terraces drinking orange juice and enjoying the talk with their intimate friends or family; others keep looking at their watches while waiting for a bus to arrive; other people were making daily deliveries such as flowers, grocery items, fresh fish… people running in the parks or in the streets to keep their graceful bodies fit… In sum, it was just another ordinary day in Japan.

However, all Fushimi could think while seeing the environment around him was how worthless it was.

Walking in the hill that leads to the main entrance of his school, he noticed that something had lain on his left shoulder. He picked whatever it was and when he opened his hand, there was a perfect Sakura flower in the palm of his hand. It was rare to pick one of those perfect cherry blossoms with all the petals intact. Sakura's bloom indicates a new beginning for every Japanese person and if someone caught freely a Sakura flower that would indicate that year would have an even more special new beginning.

The wind grew stronger and was taking away the Sakura's flowers from the trees, almost like the wind was in a pink, passionate dance with the petals of the flowers; creating a touching, perfumed scenario in the hill. Fushimi loosen the grasp of the Sakura flower in his hand, let the wind take it away to whatever destiny it had reserved.

* * *

"… And, the phloem is the responsible for the transport of the elaborated nectar which is-"

"Excuse me for being late.", Fushimi interrupted the teacher while closing the door.

The class was in a death silence, all of the students staring at the new face, including the teacher. Fushimi scanned the room in the corner of his eye. There was no one he knew. Good.

"Hmm… You must be… Fushimi Saruhiko, right? You do realize that you are forty five minutes late, don't you?", Fushimi shrugged.

"I already apologized. Can I sit down now?" , Fushimi was beginning to feel irritated with all the staring and whispering in the room about him.

"Yes. You may sit down there next to the window.", the teacher said darkly, making a note to himself in his mind that probably this was just another delinquent boy.

Passing the queues of tables, he kept looking straightforward, ignoring all the eyes burning his back. When he finally arrived at his desk, he pushed the chair and sat down, looking out of the window with his usually bored look.

* * *

Yata keep scribbling on his notebook ignoring the lesson. Not that he liked drawing or was any five star artist, but he was just bored out his mind. The teacher kept talking about the transport of organic nutrients in a plant through photosynthesis… Or was it the other way? What? Why the hell do they have to learn that? Yata shook his head and continued scribbling what appeared to be someone doing a skateboard trick.

"Excuse me for being late.", Yata raised his head to see who had the courage to have interrupted the damn teacher and being late for his class.

Next to the door, stood a tall boy around 180cm height (oh, how much he envied that); with dark-blue hair and blue eyes behind dark glasses wearing the required uniform and with an unwelcoming aura around him.

"Another nerd?", Yata whispered while he raised a chestnut eyebrow.

"Hmm… You must be… Fushimi Saruhiko, right? You do realize that you are forty five minutes late, don't you?", the guy named Fushimi shrugged.

"I already apologized. Can I sit down now?", Yata noticed a hint of irritation in his words. He had to admit – the guy had guts. He was beginning to feel a little consideration for this kid.

Walking to the assigned seat, Fushimi never looked at anyone. Yata couldn't help but to feel somewhat a little interest for the weird kid. He lived in his own world, not caring if he was late or not; if he was being rude or polite to the teacher… Now he wanted to make eye contact with him to see if he could understand anything from the guy. Unfortunatly, Fushimi kept staring at the window, looking outside.

"Hmph…" , Yata finally gave up.

He turned on his seat facing the blackbord and scribbled hard on his notebook, but this time the scribbles were weird, loaded and unable to understand and Yata didn't knew why.

* * *

The murmurs seemed to still be going on about him. Fushimi kept chewing a pen to not show treating glances to everyone in the room. Did they really consider him such a freak?

"Fushimi-kun. Since you arrived so early, I want you to explain what you know about the photosynthesis and the transportation of organic nutrients in the phloem. Take your time.", the teacher smirked. This was the way to handle smartass students who think they could do whatever they wanted. Public humiliation always seemed to resolve everything.

Fushimi shot a death glance at his teacher. Oh, was he trying to humiliate him in front of the class? That was disgusting.

Fushimi got up from his chair.

"Photosynthesis is a process used by plants and anaerobic organisms that by absorbing light, mainly by the sun, use the photons of the light to convert them into chemical energy. Carbon dioxide and water are also absorbed and synthesized with the help of photons into, as for example of carbon dioxide, carbohydrates and glucose and oxygen is released from chemical processes in which the photons break the connection between the carbon and the dioxide, having the carbon forming, along with hydrogen and oxygen from the water the plant absorbed, glucose and the dioxide forming oxygen, which is released into the atmosphere. As for the transportation through the phloem, it happens due to the high osmotic pressure the leaves have and glucose transforms, through chemical processes, into saccharose while passing to the phloem. The phloem will transport these organic nutrients, which are now called elaborated sap, to places of consumption, such has the leaves, the root, the stalk… Basically to every single, living cell where the saccharose leaves the phloem and transforms into glucose and fructose, so that the cells of the plant can live and multiply, which will cause the grow of the plant. In addition, some of this elaborated sap goes to backlog places, which are called the fruits, where the saccharose will lead to being transformed into amylum.", Fushimi finished with a boredom look, which appeared that what he had said was the most obvious thing on Earth.

There was a sepulchral silence in the room and everyone's mouths were dropped. The teacher blushed hard. Fushimi signed. He knew he should have stayed in bed. Now the rumors would get worse and the envy would rise, which would lead to the start of the bullying. It was the teacher's fault. If he wasn't being a douchbag, Fushimi wouldn't have raised from his chair and would still be looking outside, thinking inside of his grey world. He mentally made a note to reinforce his walls.

"Aah… You can sit down now, Fushimi-kun. Well… Shall we continue?"

* * *

_Riiiiing…_

The clock of the school rang. Due to being the first day of school, they all had classes until 1 p.m. and the rest of the afternoon was free for them to do anything they liked.

At the end of the first day, groups were already formed and they went down the hill, chi-chatting between them, about making future plans that they all liked, activities to do together, clubs to be signed in… In conclusion, little but enjoyable things friends do together.

The popular guys, who would wear nothing but a United States flag if that was the current fashion in America, seemed to be heading to Starbucks, enjoying their talk while having an expensive cup of coffee; the sports guys were deciding between a basketball game or a swimming race in the ice-cold sea; the fandom guys where arguing between which series or animes there were going to see that day and which characters they should ship together; the gothic guys where deciding which animal would they sacrifice that day to give its soul to the gods…

Fushimi stared at them, disappearing off the hill. He would always wait for everyone to leave the school and be the last to go home, because he hated that annoying chit-chat around him, which consisted of happy people talking about meaningless things. Why were they happy in the first place? None of their talks had any interest. So, he waited until he was left all alone, because no one would notice him. No one cared. And he was satisfied this way. That's how the world had always been for him.

With hands in his pockets, he was so immersed in his own thoughts while staring at the hill now empty, that he didn't hear footsteps walking behind him. He only noticed the person, when he decided to talk.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hmm?", Fushimi turned his head to his left. He could have sworn that he was the only one there at this time.

"The sight, I mean…", the boy said turning to Fushimi.

He had an almost shoulder-length, messier, chestnut hair and amber eyes. He was dressed in the same uniform as him, although his waistcoat was beige instead of dark. The boy heighted no more than 167cm, Fushimi predicted.

"It's the same every year.", Fushimi turned his head and signed. Why was this guy talking to him?

"… I know. But, the Sakura flowers are pretty.", the boy added.

"Well, they only last one week, that's why they are compared to good life experiences. Good things end up quickly.", Fushimi was beginning to have a strange sensation inside him and he was not liking it.

"… Good things don't necessarily have to have an ending. Like… Friendship, for example.", the boy looked at the Sakura trees, " I am sure you know that Sakura flowers represent a new beginning, not an ending."

"Tch.", Fushimi clicked his tongue. He just wanted to go home now. His chest was hurting by now and every time he talked to other people for too long, "They remind me more of an ending, since the World War II pilots painted them on their planes, to symbolize how short their lives were, like the Sakura's blooming."

"Guess we will never agree on the same thing, genius."

Oh, no. He should have expected that. It was a trap. The verbally bullying was already starting. He should have seen it. Damn, how could he be so dumb to talk with this midget?

Fushimi turned his head to the left, ready to throw a death stare and some ice-cold words at the guy. That midget didn't scare him. If he was planning to verbally attacking him, he would surely repay him in the same coin.

To his utter surprise, he found the boy looking innocently at him with a flashing white smile in his direction and the attacking he had planned on his mind was forgotten. He averted his gaze to the other side to not let the boy see him with a pink blush on his face while he clicked his tongue.

"Oh. I have to go now. See you tomorrow, Saruhiko.", Fushimi looked at him.

The boy ran down the hill and stopped abruptly a few meters away. He turned again to Fushimi.

"I almost forgot! My name is Yata Misaki."

"Misaki?", Fushimi thought he had heard wrong. That was a girl's name, without a doubt.

"N-no! You can call me Yata", Misaki waved his arms in front of him, embarrassed. "Anyway, see you, Saruhiko.", Misaki waved his hand and then kept running down the hill.

Fushimi stood there watching him go.

"_Mi~sa~ki_", he said, deciding that he really liked the sound of it.

The wind danced in a pink romance with the Sakura trees as the sun shined brightly.

"What an uncute, little brat.", he shook his head and smiled a bit.

He immediately raised a hand to his lips. He was totally shocked with himself. Did he just… Smiled willingly? How and why did that happen? His heart was beating strongly too…

Had he just lowered his walls? He was feeling a little panicked. Oh, no. That was so wrong. He hadn't noticed until now. His mind was racing with panicked thoughts about the mistake he had made a few minutes ago, however, his heart was racing with… Happiness? He was so confused now.

_Calm down. That's probably the first and last time you talked with him. There won't be a next time. _– His self whispered, reassuring him.

With that, the walls rose again and he locked himself in his world again. In his safety world. In his lonely world. In that world he knew so well.

"Sorry to inform you, _Mi~sa~ki_. But, you won't be my new hurtful beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

It's time for a Misaki chapter. Here you have one.

I promise that eventually I will do a happy thing for these two. I am a angst/depressive writer, so please bear it with me.

Again, my deepest gratitude to everyone who has been adding this story to their favourites, following and reviewing it. You are such sweet people, but I am afraid I will hurt you with this chapters. ;-;

**Note: **Katugsu Crater is gonna be mentioned. If you do the math, it happened round 1997.

Like everyone, except GoRA, I don't own Misaki and Fushimi.

* * *

_I'm scared of being alone_

_In the future where I can't see a thing_

It has been three days since the first time he talked with Saruhiko. Three days since the weird kid didn't come to school. Somehow, Misaki could feel a little worry over him. What had happened for him to disappear like that? Maybe, someone kidnapped him on his home and where in that moment extracting his vital organs for sealing in the dark market? Or he could be part of a chain of male prostitution by now and was being raped by countless men?!

Misaki's eyes widen at his dark thoughts.

"Don't dramatize, Yata! He's probably sick by some cold he got.", he thought.

He kept walking through the busy, animated city. It was a lovely spring day with the sun warming everyone's backs and souls. He noticed that some of the groups of the school where in cafés, enjoying the warm day as their shared cheerful laughs with each other. He turned his head and kept walking with his body already in autopilot. The destination was always the same – his room. Not that he didn't have any students he could hang out with, the problem was that his father always wanted his slave at home as soon as school was over. To clean the house and catch the empty bottles of vodka he kept leaving him the room after every time he comes home from his work. In addition, his father had declared that the house chores were reserved only for girls: since Misaki looked like one even having the helping of his first name and having his father declare to him that he would never be a man nor anything in life, he had to accept his faith as those words kept crushing his heart every single day of his existence.

When he would hear that talk, in that same moment of his father shouting to him while giving him some punches in his body, leasing bruises and cuts that later Misaki had to treat himself, he felt he could strangle the man. Although, later after every had calmed down, Misaki would be in the bathroom with the first aid kit in his lap, threating the cuts and bruises his father left in his white, smooth skin. After all that procedure, Misaki would stare, while sitting on the white floor, at the white, boring wall in front of him. He would put his legs close to his chest while his arms would rest on his knees. He would bury his head in his arms and still looking at the wall, his eyes would be full of tears ready to be shred. After some time, he would finally lose control of his body and heart and tears would adorn his young face, falling on the floor while he sobbed silently for his father not to hear.

It has been this same routine ever since two years ago. Ever since his mother left.

* * *

His mother was a good person. She would always clean the wounds in his skin and would hug him tight while Misaki's tears fell onto her shoulders and she would let him cry all he need until his body was exhausted. Whispering a sweet, calm song, she would keep her embrace on him while burring and curling her fingers into his soft chestnut hair. Hearing his heartbeat slow down, she would lay him on his bed, giving a kiss in his forehead.

Misaki had never said anything to her about who was in reality giving those injuries every day.

"Misaki, tell who this to you.", she looked into sad amber eyes that he had inherited from her.

"I already told you, mom. Some bullies in the school… But they also came injured from the fight. I know how to defend myself, so don't worry." , he averted his eyes from hers. He couldn't look at her while he said the same lie every time she asked.

"Misaki… You know how much I hate fights and gangs…", she declared, cleaning with cotton and alcohol a deep cut.

Ever since the World War II and more recently the Kagutsu Crater, Japanese citizens were often worried that some event of those massive destructions could happen again. Misaki was four years old when the tragic incident called Kagutsu Crater happened.

Fortunately, Shizume city was out of the ray of the destruction. Although Misaki was too little to recall the events, Misaki's mother remembered that day perfectly.

It was a common, sunny day in the city. Nobody knew what was going to happen that day as they proceeded with their normal daily lives. Misaki's mother had just picked Misaki from the kindergarten and at moment they were heading home, hand in hand. Misaki was cheerfully jumping next to her with his hand in hers.

After a moment, he stopped dead in his tracks, with widen eyes.

Noticing Misaki's expression, she kneeled down in front of him; caressing his hair.

"What's wrong, Misaki? Do you feel unwell?", she asked him with a little smile in her pink lips.

Turning his head to where the sea bathed the Japanese East coast, Misaki gave a surprised cry and the Earth started trembling.

"Earthquake!", someone screamed.

After seconds, the streets where in total chaos. Everybody was running disoriented and screaming in total panic. People left their cars in the middle of the road and started running too.

Misaki's mother quickly picked him from the ground and run to the nearest park, away from the buildings that could smash them. She could barely run with the Earth trembling in brutal force, but after some minutes she arrived at the park, put Misaki on the ground and hugged him tightly, hoping that that day was not the last of their days. Misaki was so young to die. He deserved the opportunity to see how life was. To grow healthy and savor the gift of life.

However, if they were to die, at least they would die together, hugging each other. They would go to the other life together so none of them was lonely on the other world.

What seemed endless hours to them, only lasted a few minutes.

Still clinging onto his mother's blue dress, Misaki speaked gently.

"Mama."

Slowly, his mother loosed his embrace on him and looked in his eyes. They were still alive! Misaki was unharmed and safe.

"Mama… Please, don't cry." , Misaki pleaded in his worried, sweet childish voice; cleaning a tear with his petite hand from her face.

She suddenly fell a rush of emotion hit her. She hugged him tightly against his chest, leaving a kiss on top of his head.

Later that day, the news announced that the "earthquake" was caused by a huge explosion with the power superior of an atomic bomb in the east cost of Japan. Although the cause of the explosion was unknown, it was reported that both the Red Clan and Blue Clan where in the local of the explosion when it happened. Furthermore, Japan's topography suffered changes. Japan now had a round coast as the result of the damage of the explosion. The cities within the ray of the explosion disappeared of the map. In addition to this tragedy, everyone from both clans died and the total of deaths rounded for about 80,000 people.

The hate for fights, wars, gangs and legendary powers and Kings grew even more after that day. If that was true that Kings existed, they were not true.

A true King would protect everyone from harm and care for everyone in his kingdom. Those Kings let 80,000 people die, for God's sake. They did not deserve to be Kings. In the end, fate took them and their followers maybe to never harm anyone again.

* * *

Taking her out her thoughts, Misaki replied seeming angry but in his eyes, it only shined sadness.

"I know how much you hate fights, mom. But… You know I can't avoid them.", his eyes shined, remembering the hate on his father's eyes. "And, please… Stop calling me Misaki.", he stared at her looking through her eyes, leaving the message of hate for his name.

* * *

Until two years ago, this was Misaki's daily live at home. Until two years, his mother hadn't found out that the bruises and cuts he had every day in his white, smooth skin; resulted, mainly from his father's abuse.

He didn't want to his mother to suffer. If she found out, his father would probably start abusing of her too. He would never forgive himself for hurting the only person that ever cared for him. So, he would always where a mask and tell his mother lies to protect her. That way he would keep her safe. It was the only way. He had to struggle against the feeling to tell everything to his mother. In order for her to survive and keep living in her imaginary world that her family was held by love and warm, he had to fight alone. That's why he couldn't rely on anyone. That's why his back was never trusted to anyone.

However, at night, in his bed while his mother hugged him, he let the depression take over him and the mask he wore would fall a little, as well as his tears. Tears that his mother couldn't understand. The bitter tears that contained all his daily suffering.

In those moments, he would also hate himself. For being weak and not some brave soldier. A soldier that would give up his life in order to protect everything that mattered. However, he was just a young boy fighting alone a war inside his head, in which the enemy was the any other than a depression that would soon take him over if he dared to raise the white flag.

One day, every told lies shattered like a mirror hitting the ground helplessly.

Misaki's mother had come home from work sooner than she normally did.

Turning the key, she saw a sight that changed everything. His husband was holding his belt in his right hand and Misaki was on the ground between his father's legs, with trembling hands on his head. Misaki's clothes were torn and he was bleeding in his stomach and in his arms.

She screamed. Both turned to her surprised for the sudden appearance and Misaki who had tears in his eyes and his lower lip was bleeding, turning his head, feeling more hatred towards himself than ever, for letting his mother find his situation this way. He let some tears fall to ground as his mother ran towards him.

"Misaki… My Misaki… WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?", she screamed holding Misaki, tears falling her cheeks, trying that his husband would give a good explanation to that situation.

Still silently, her husband kept looking at the sight in front of him.

Meanwhile, Misaki couldn't control his tears as they reached the floor. What would be the two of them now? He failed. He couldn't keep his mother protected. Her world was now as broken as his was. He tried his best, only to fail.

"That's why he can never be a man. You always protect him, you always give him too much love… That's why he will never amount to be anyone in the future.", her husband turned her back on them.

"SO ABUSING HIM WILL MAKE HIM TURN INTO SOMEBODY YOU CAN BE PROUD OF?!"

"AHAHAHAHAH. GET SERIOUS, WOMAN. I CAN NEVER BE PROUD OF THE CREATURE YOU ARE HOLDING.", he turned toward her with a dark smirk.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU WANTED A CHILD AS MUCH AS I WANTED! NOW, YOU ARE TELLING ME THIS?"

"I WANTED A GIRL JUST AS MUCH AS YOU WANTED. AND YOU BIRTHED THAT BEING THAT I DON'T HAVE THE COURAGE TO CALL MY SON!"

"HE IS YOUR SON. I AM NOT A WHORE AS YOU KNOW, YOU… YOU… WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT HIM?! WHY IS IT SO HARD TO YOU THAT FATE DIDN'T HAVE YOU A GIRL, BUT AT LEAST GAVE YOU A SON! HE HAS YOUR BLOOD RUNING IN HIS VEINS. HE HIS PART OF THIS FAMILY AND YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO RUIN OUR FAMILY?! HOW DARE YOU?!", Misaki could feel tears falling down on his shirt, but he didn't move one muscle.

"Yata Misaki. Go to your room", his father stated.

He didn't move. Not because he was injured, but he didn't want to leave his mother. He would never leave her in his hands.

"Misaki. Please, go.", she caress his hair and give a kiss in his head.

He didn't want to let go. He embraced her tightly and some tears fell onto her shirt.

Misaki's mother pushed him gently. He didn't want to go to his room. His dark hole and leave her behind.

Accepting the situation, he got up with a hand in his stomach and walked to his bedroom door and looked one last time that day for his mother.

He laid on his bed with a hand still in stomach, bleeding, as the lunar light entered his bedroom and bathed him.

His parents argued all night. He could hear their muffled screams in his bedroom, but couldn't quite make out the words.

He didn't close his eyes that night. He continued laying on his bed that was now covered in some blood, when he heard a soft knocking and his mother's voice on the other side of the door.

"Misaki… You know I love you very much…", was she crying? Misaki could hear sobs. "However, I can't be with you anymore… You have to stay here with your father."

"WHAT?!", was she leaving him behind? No way. If she was going anywhere far away from his father, why didn't she take him with her? It has always been his dream. Escape that hell and run far away with his mother so they could find finally peace.

"I'm so sorry, Misaki. I want to keep you safe!", she wanted to keep him safe? What a joke. The only way for him to be safe was to escape his father. Although that was not her plan at all.

"FORGIVE ME!", she shouted as the main door to their flat closed.

He felt so betrayed. He had fight for her. He had fight to keep her safe, to keep safe the only person that ever he ever loved and she betrayed him. She neglected him and now he laid alone in his bed, with dry blood covering his body, his clothes torned and somewhat ripped apart. He laid there staring at the ceiling.

Not caring if his body hurted, he turned his body until his stomach rested on the mattress and his head was resting in his soft pillow.

He had fought a war against his heart to not hurt his mother. He could feel the monster called depression taking over his head as he lowered his defenses and fell onto the ground with blood coming out of his chest, in the exact place of where his heart was, until a precise bullet pierced his heart and shattered it into small pieces that the wind of the battlefield inside of his mind seem to take away.

He thought he had run out of tears to shed by that moment, but he was wrong. Without noticing, he began to cry again.

He hadn't wanted to leave her, however, in the end, she was the one to leave him, all alone. She betrayed the one who loved her so much.

He didn't want to care anymore. His heart was broken and that was his ending.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! How have you been? Yes, another chapter! Horray! ;)

It's time for Fushimi to tease Yata. *smirks*

Like I always say in the beginning of a chapter, I want you to know how apreciated I am for all the following and favourites of this story. You guys are awesome.

Although, I am curious and afraid of what you think of this story, so all I am asking is for you to give me some feedback about this project: what you like, don't like, preferences,... Just to help me guide, ok?

By the way, I always answer your reviews. Please check your Inbox, if you haven't yet.

**Warning: **I don't own Yata and Fushimi and some other anime characters who are going to be mentioned.

Who are they? Let's see if you recognize them. ;D

* * *

_On the bus we share small talk, and it drives us away._

Misaki's day was not going well. Not going well at all.

He had woke up with a terrible headache and his alarm clock decided to take a day off, being the result of Misaki having to dash out of his home without breakfast, since the only thing left in his fridge, most to his disgust, was his familiar enemy – the damn milk.

In the streets full of people, still hopeful to catch the bus, Misaki ran faster. Stumbling into some people, those people let out curses as Misaki continued to run. He didn't have time to start a fight or apologize. He needed to catch the fucking bus, for fuck's sake!

His chestnut hair fluttered as he ran, being almost close to the bus stop. Finally arriving to the bus stop, he noticed people sitting in the bench waiting for the bus. He has on time, fortunately.

Panting hard, he slid down to the ground with his back supported in a door of glass that belonged to the bus stop.

Some people were looking concerned at him and the rest ignored him, looking at their watches and mumbling that by the sight of it, they would be late for work.

Misaki hugged his head. It was throbbing intensely by now, from all that jogging. Furthermore, he was so hungry, that at any direction he looked with people eating, he started slaving uncontrollably like a dog with anger.

After a few minutes of catching his breath, the bus arrived. Misaki remained on the ground, until everyone entered it. Realizing he was the last one, he got up, brushed his clothes, straightened his school bag on his shoulder and stepped on the bus.

Misaki walked inside of the bus, trying to find a place to sit. He noticed that some kids from his school were talking cheerfully with each other about yesterday's swimming match they had between them.

"You know Haru is really a good swimmer, but I was impressed with Rin's performance.", some green haired boy stated.

"You know who I want to see swimming against each other? Rin versus Rei-chan! How cool would that be?! Rei-chan now knows how to swim butterfly style as good as Rin!", a blond added cheerfully.

Ignoring the boys, Misaki kept walking also passing a group of female girls who talked enthusiastically between them, probably about the boys they considered cute. When they noticed Misaki, they stopped talking and begun to whisper between them, covering their mouths with their hands and laughing silently while a blush covered one or two girl's face.

Feeling his face grew hot, Misaki lowered his head and walked a little faster to the back of the bus.

Finally finding a spot on his own and away from the people in front of the bus, Misaki plumped down on his seat next to the window while putting his school bag on his left side seat.

He remembered the guys cheerfully talking about how much fun they had yesterday and discussing their ideas while laughing. He could see that there was a strong relationship between all of them. They were probably best friends, heading to the school and sharing their irrelevant ideas and commentaries as part of their daily life.

He closed his eyes, while resting his right cheek on his hand that was supported by the window. Misaki never had a best friend before. He surely knew people, but that's all they were – known people that sometimes he called friend to one or two.

He wondered how would it be to have a person who could knew you so well, that it didn't take a word to realize when the other was sad or sick. A person we could share small, stupid talks and they would enjoy them. A person who could hear some offensive words that strangers would consider offensive but they would start laugh at their nicknames that they threw at each other. A person he could spend time with, even silently, and still it would be the best memories they had; because they would be together and didn't need words to understand what the other was thinking.

Suddenly, the bus stopped abruptly. His head hit the back of the seat that was in front of him with a loud bang and his school bag fell onto the floor.

"FUCK!", he cursed as he massaged his forehead now red from the hit.

Picking his bag from the ground, still massaging his forehead, he noticed that the girls that he had run from, where looking at him and laughing.

Turning two shades darker than his red forehead, he proceeded to get back to his seat while putting his school bag on the place it had been gently, as he sensed the girls still laughing at him in his back.

"Fuck my life", he mumbled, still blushing, staring outside his window.

The sight was always the same – cheerful people going for their work, cheerful people enjoying a café with their family or friends, cheerful families in the parks playing with their youths…

If only had some of that happiness in his life…

Unexpectedly, he caught an interesting sight. He raised his head and blinked.

There were five guys in a park doing skateboard tricks. He could see one of them make a 360 degrees and a kickflip. Those skateboard tricks always amazed him. It gave him a sense of freedom, wilderness and the thought of being able to fly for some seconds in the air.

He looked at the blue, clean sky. He could see pigeons flying together in freedom.

Because as everybody knows, a bird's place is in the sky, not locked in some cage.

When he was younger, he would free every bird he found in cage, even if he ended up being scolded by the owners. He would open their cage and mutter _Go. You are free. _And he watched the birds, flapping their delicate wings, rise in glory and disappearing out of sight in the endless blue.

Misaki had let them out of their cage, hopefully to live a better life…

So, would there be someone that could find the key and open the cage he had been locked inside for so long?

* * *

Already in school, he headed to the classroom. His head was still hurting and now with an extra pain from his previous incident on the bus, today was really not a good for Misaki. Much to his dismay, his first class of the day was Math.

"Argh. This day is getting shitter and shitter…", he sighed, entering his class.

Due to still lasting some minutes before the bell announced the beginning of the classes, students were reunited in small groups, talking while some sat on tables, others in chairs and others were standing.

Misaki plumped on his seat with his school bag placed in his desk. He hugged his head and rested it against his school bag like a weird, uncomfortable pillow. That chitchatting was annoying him so much, that in that moment he wished we could burn all of them to finally have some peace and quiet.

"No wonder if my headache gets worse. Everybody is blabbing so fucking lou- Wait a second…"

He raised his head, thinking. He thought he had seen every student in a group, but remembering the sight, he had seen, for a brief second, someone in loneliness in the back of class, staring out of the window.

He looked at back of the class to find none other than Fushimi Saruhiko, sitting lonely, away from everyone, apparently in his own world.

Something inside clenched and he found himself smiling widely.

Getting up from his seat, he walked to Fushimi's place and sat in the seat in front of him, learning his arms over the back of the chair while facing Fushimi.

Fushimi didn't make a move. He kept staring out at the window.

Perhaps, he didn't notice Misaki approaching him?

With Fushimi still not looking at him, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable and a little angry with the sepulchral silence between them.

"You were missing for a week. Were you sick?", Misaki decided to break the silence while rubbing his hands together, with a little concern in his voice.

"Huh?", Fushimi finally looked at him with a disbelieving and at the same time a little shocked look.

Misaki had never seen any other emotion in the blue's eyes than boredom, even though boredom is not a feeling. It was actually good to be able to see some emotion in those cerulean eyes.

"I said", Misaki straightened himself in his chair, "You were missing for a week. Were you with a fever or something?"

"No.", Fushimi answered flatly, now recomposed, having back the boredom in his eyes.

Fushimi stared again at the window. Misaki could see the emotionless face again, but Fushimi's hands were trembling and he closed them into fists.

"Do you still feel unwell?", Misaki asked, concerned.

Fushimi ignored him.

"Saruhiko.", Fushimi's face didn't waver.

"Hey! I am still here!", Misaki protested, putting his hands on his hips.

Misaki was growing pissed at the boy who sat across from him. Why didn't he talk with him? What was wrong with him? He just wanted to know a trivial thing about the other boy, and there he was, making a fool of himself.

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone went to their seats and Misaki remained there, looking at the kid with angered eyes.

Misaki felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turned to the left and saw a boy with brown hair and green eyes. He apparently seemed to be a bit nervous, Misaki noticed.

"Yata-kun.", the boy said shyly.

"What do you want?", Misaki asked with a harsh voice, annoyed by the previous events.

The boy gulped, seeming more nervous.

"T-That's my s-seat." , he stated quietly, trembling.

"Hmph.", Misaki, noticing Fushimi hadn't move to look at him, with both palms of hands, hit Fushimi's table and rose from the chair, trying to get the other to look.

Without a single reaction from Fushimi, Misaki now angered, threw with strength, the chair he had been sitting on against the respective table with a loud "bang".

Seating on his seat, Misaki threw his bag onto the floor, grabbing a notebook and chewing a pencil, nervously.

"Good morning, class.", the teacher greeted, entering the room.

"Good morning, sensei.", the class answered back, although not as cheerfully as normal days.

There were curiously watching the chestnut boy, who kept chewing on his pencil. Did he just make a drama because of that bluenette nerd? What the hell happened there between them and why was Yata talking with him, in the first place?

Out in the corner of his eye, Fushimi finally stared at Yata with a discrete glint of interest shining in his eyes.

* * *

It was lunch time and Fushimi sat in a reserved corner, all by himself, scratching, with a fork, patiently, the vegetables from his plate.

On his left side of the table, he had a book opened in half.

He picked up a bit of meat and brought it to his lips, chewing it slowly while turning his face towards the book.

He swallowed it and his eyes widen slightly with the first word he read from the page.

**_Missing_**

He stared at the book, but he wasn't looking at it.

He was seeing through it.

The word **_missing_** started to burn his azure eyes.

_"You were missing for a week. Were you sick?"_

He noticed.

_"You were missing for a week."_

Someone had noticed.

_"You were missing…"_

Misaki had notice his absence.

His heart clenched inside his chest. His eyes were wavering.

Never had he anyone who minded him, noticed him, looked at him. Willingly like Misaki had done.

_"You were missing…"_

Never had anyone cared at him, so did he just imagined the glint of concern in Misaki's words?

He must have imagined it. There was no way this midget would appear and become concerned for him, because he had been absent for a week.

Misaki was probably playing some kind of game with him. Trying to make Fushimi the fool and, in the end, laugh at his stupid face for falling into his little prank. Oh, his hurtful scheme wouldn't work on him.

However, in his mind- No. In his heart, the words that had come from Misaki's lips still echoed.

_"You were missing for a week."_

_"You were missing…"_

He wanted to stop.

He wanted his mind to focus in the book he was staring at.

He wanted his heart to stop clenching so painfully in his chest.

He wanted the echoing of Misaki's voice to finish.

_"Stop, please.",_ Fushimi begged inside his mind, closing is eyes in agony.

Like a prayer that was answered, Fushimi was snapped out his thoughts when his book fell onto the floor and his tray was pushed against him.

Picking up the book from the floor, Fushimi recollected himself and look to who had been the responsible for bothering him and, fortunately, snapping out of thoughts.

He was a little surprised to find Misaki sitting across the table with an angered gaze on him.

Great, he begged that the memories concerning Misaki would end, to get back to reality and find out that Misaki was the one to concretize his wish.

Even the Gods out there were mocking him. Not that he believed in Gods or any supernatural beings, anyway.

He stared silently at Misaki for an explanation of his intrusion.

"You were ignoring me, weren't you?", Misaki asked darkly, tilting his head.

Fushimi sent out a little mocking laugh.

"Took you what? 120 minutes from classes and 15 minutes of lunch time?", he crossed his arms in front of his chest, with a smirk.

Misaki gripped his tray with an even more angered face.

"My picture of his you is coming out as a huge idiot with self-control problems, _Mi~sa~ki_.", he stretched the other's name on purpose. He wanted Misaki to stop his game, to feel annoyed and realizing that it was Fushimi who was in control and Misaki was the moron one.

"I JUST ASKED WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, BECAUSE YOU WERE MISSING FOR A WEEK, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!", Misaki bursted raising his hand in the air.

The action made Fushimi quiet, looking at Misaki who was surprised with his reaction.

Faintly, Fushimi could feel the dull ache in his chest starting again…

"Oh.", Misaki said, "I guess… I… I am sorry. I guess that your personal issues doesn't concern me…", Misaki avoided eye contact with Fushimi, with a regretful tone.

Fushimi didn't know what to say. He tried to come up with an excuse and leave but his body wouldn't move. He never had such a long conversation and furthermore a conversation concerning an apology and faintly hints of care towards him.

They stayed there, with Misaki still not looking at him, like Fushimi had done to Misaki in the early morning.

Breaking the silence, Misaki spoke, laying his amber eyes in Fushimi's trey and then looking back at cerulean ones.

"You are not gonna eat those vegetables?"

"No.", Fushimi answered instantly.

"No wonder why you are so sickly looking.", Misaki smirked while point a finger to Fushimi and shacked his head.

"Grow up first and then come talk to me about my appearance, _Mi~sa~ki._"

"I am tall enough to talk to you!"

"I don't think you are tall enough even to reach for the cookies jar on your own, _Mi~sa~ki_. Besides, your single-celled brain must be comparing your height with the one from a kid with 7 years old."

"YOU BASTARD!", Misaki got up from his chair with his trey, with his face red from embarrassment and anger, and turned his back on Fushimi, leaving in his corner.

"I don't recall picking two bottles of milk for my lunch, _Misaki_." , Fushimi stated, loud enough for Misaki to hear.

Running to Fushimi, Misaki snatched aggressively the bottle of milk Fushimi was holding in his right hand and gave him an angry pout, before turning to leave again.

Fushimi amused watched Misaki's reactions and for the first time in his life, a lunch break didn't seem so worthless after all.


	6. Chapter 6 Part I

Hello. I am so sorry for this late update. School is been keeping me busy as hell. =.=

Thank you for still keeping up with this story. I am also working on another one in case if you haven't checked out. _Lets Meet Again at the End of The World _is the name. It's also another Fushimi and Misaki fanfiction.

Like, I am seeing in so much great stories of Fushimi and Yata that I slowly start to give up little by little. I shake my head thinking "Wow. My ideas really suck."That's what I am starting to feel with this story. Oh, well...

Anyway, here is my pitiful attempt at another chapter.

Honestly, this chapter makes me feel quite sad.

By the way, this chapter is going to have two parts.

This is part one.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Fushimi seriously hated a lot of things – every kind of vegetable, heavy glasses, worthless teachers, stupid teenagers full of hormones, pointless classes, nagging people…

Clearly, physical education was just another one.

The teacher had announced they were playing football that day and named two of the best sportsmen of the class to choose the members of each team. The choosing went peacefully with each boy calling the names of girls and boys they wanted to be on their team.

Fushimi signed deeply. Team work was so hateful. It was no wonder he was the last to be picked up.

The boys, who had been calm choosing their team members, were arguing with each other about whose team was the one to receive the two students that were left: Fushimi and …

Fushimi looked through the corner of his eye to his left side. There it was Misaki, with face red from fury because none of the teams that chosen him.

"Hmph. Who would want a hothead midget on their team?", Fushimi whispered, shaking his head.

Somehow, the answer was loud enough for Misaki to hear it. Fuming with anger , Misaki turned abruptly to Fushimi.

"SHUT UP, you shitty monkey. It's not like you are better than me, since no one as even picked you yet!", Misaki shouted at Fushimi.

"Does it look like I care, Mi~sa~ki?", Fushimi retorted, annoyed.

"YOU-", Misaki could not finish because the physical education teacher ceased the argument between the boys who were in charge of choosing the teams. He declared that Fushimi was playing in the team of Yamamoto and Misaki was a member of Hiroshi's team.

The two leaders gritted their teeth and crossed their arms in front of their chests. They were certainly not satisfied with their new members.

"Hurry up, your lazy butts! This game has to start!", the PE teacher shouted at their teams.

As they saw Fushimi and Misaki walking towards each team, the leaders commented between gritted teeth.

"Great. I have the lazy, nerd genius on my team. What a lucky day…"

"Pff. At least you don't have the hothead moron on your team. I bet he will go rampage on the first 10 minutes of the game…"

Fushimi and Misaki didn't share a word as they arrived to meet with their team.

Fushimi signed and closed his eyes while the captain talked. He didn't care about if he won the game or not, or how they were going to block the adversaries' moves. For real, he should have just skipped the lesson. He would tell his PE teacher that he was feeling sick and his teacher would send him to the nursery and he would go home instead. Back to his boring, old, lonely flat.

"Hey. Fushimi.", he opened his eyes to met Yamamoto's serious gaze.

He walked to Fushimi stopping dead in his tracks when he was side by side with Fushimi, with Fushimi facing the exit and Yamamoto facing the field.

"Try to not get in my _way_. ", Yamamoto declared, darkly. He then processed to walk to the center of the field.

Some sneering was heard. It looked like someone was trying to suppress his laugh. The captain turned around.

Fushimi was in the same spot where Yamamoto had talked with him, trying not to laugh. He turned facing Yamamoto. His cerulean eyes held a mysterious and murdered intent as he gazed into the other boy's green eyes.

"Yes, _Captain._" Fushimi smirked darkly still gazing in the other's green orbs.

The two teams were now staring silently at the two boys. They could feel the battle that was beginning to arise between blue eyed and the green eyed boys.

Narrowing his eyes, Yamamoto put one hand in his waist.

"You are one of those crazy guys, aren't you?"

His smirk grew a little more. He was about to reply when the PE teacher shouted at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING? IF YOU DON'T START THE GOD DAMN GAME IN FIVE SECONDS, EVERYONE WILL HAVE A FREE VISIT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICER!"

While everyone was going to their assigned places in the field, Misaki was staring at Fushimi silently. He was trying to make eye contact with Fushimi, but the bangs of Fushimi's blue hair didn't allow him. He just watched him go to his position, with Yata still thinking about the hysterical and yet depressed laugh Fushimi had tried to cover.

* * *

With 45 minutes of class, the PE teacher whistled for both teams to take a 10 minute break.

Students left the field, talking with each other, being it the other team or the same, drinking water and wiping their hot faces to white towels. Others laughed happily, while one or two decided to randomly throw water at their friends and the girls would send little shouts when receiving some droops of cold water on their shirts or arms.

Fushimi sat away from all of them, in a bench in the shadows, close to the exit to the changing rooms. All of the 45 minutes of the game, he just stood there like a doll, in a corner of the field, immerged on his thoughts. He hadn't moved on muscle and the world around him felt surreal. Like he was certain, everyone continued to play, ignoring that he was there. Nobody had even noticed him and fortunately he was fine with it.

The words Yamamoto said to him early played in his mind.

_You are one of those crazy guys, aren't you?_

That guy wasn't even mocking him. Yamamoto had asked him with a serious and cautious tone. Almost like he was sure Fushimi was some sort of psycho.

He stared long at both palms of his hands. He then blinked and saw blood in both of them. Blood that was not his.

His eyes became dull. He wasn't afraid. It was not a hallucination. He knew it was a memory.

With that, he took both of his hands to his face, resting his face against his palms.

* * *

It felt like hours for him when someone shook his shoulder.

"Saruhiko? Oh, I thought you were sleeping…"

He looked at the person in front of him. The one who called him by his first name. Misaki.

"Aaah… D-Do you want some?", Misaki said, extending his right hand that was holding a water bottle.

"No.", Fushimi refused, looking away.

Scratching his head, trying to decide what do next, Misaki gave up and sat side by side with Fushimi.

Both of them sat there silently, looking at the empty field. The wind started to ruffle their hair in a gentle manner.

"About what that guy said…", Misaki started.

Fushimi continued to look in front of him, but somehow, even if they were in the shadows, the sun reflected in his dark glasses, making it impossible to see his blue eyes.

"He is a shithead. Ever since I met him, I know he is like this. He gets good grades and he is a good sportsman but he throws insults at everyone just to feel superior. I HATE HIM. One time, I punched him in the nose and I got detention for three days.", Misaki snorted, crossing his arms. "I am sure he just said that to feel superior at you because he envies you because you are a genius."

"…Envies me, huh?", Fushimi said quietly.

"Yeah. You are not a psycho.", Misaki stated.

"… You don't know who I am, Misaki.", he said and Misaki saw a small smirk cover his pink lips.

"Well… I know you are an annoying, very irritating bastard who likes to piss other people off, especially me. Not an insane guy.", Misaki stated as a matter of fact with some hint of playfulness in his voice although with a serious one in the last phrase.

"Ha…", Fushimi sent somewhat a faint, one second laugh.

He had been eating in his corner of the cafeteria and every day Misaki would sit in front of him, trying to have a peaceful and calm conversation with Fushimi while eating bit by bit the food in his plate, except his milk. He was always reprehended by Misaki for never eating his vegetables and Fushimi would start throwing jokes at him while every word was dripping with sarcasm. He still belived that Misaki wanted to play some trick of him and go on his defense mode. Quickly, Misaki would become pissed off and would also throw insults at Fushimi, which ended up with Misaki leaving Fushimi's corner and Fushimi. However, every day he would be back at the corner, like nothing had happened. No matter how many times Fushimi would tell him off, he would return the other day.

He put his hands on his knees and got up.

"S-Saruhiko?", Misaki asked, who was still sitting looking at the taller boy.

The PE teacher was screaming for the students to join together in the field, so the second part of the game could start.

The wind was growing stronger.

"Come on… We still have to finish this worthless game.", Fushimi looked at Misaki, with bored eyes like he usually had.

Although Misaki saw something more in it. If he looked deep in his blue orbs, Misaki would see a glint of happiness and a faint "thank you" directed at him.

Misaki didn't know how much long they had been both staring into the eyes of another. It was almost like he was succeeding in escalating a gigantic wall and could almost see the sunrise for the first time.

"HEY. YOU TWO! GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE OR DO I HAVE TO DRAG YOU?", the PE teacher asked, angered.

Finally snapping out of his thoughts, Misaki turned a soft pink in his face and to keep it away from Fushimi, he ran to meet the other classmates.

"Come on, Saruhiko. We still have to finish this game, right?", he said with a smile, looking at Fushimi who was walking behind him while Misaki ran.

"Tch. You idiot…", Fushimi said, trying to suppress a smile with a click of his tongue.

* * *

Ah... Review, please? :)


End file.
